elemontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tirliede
Oldest city in all of Elemontia and eventual capital of the Alorréon Empire. 'History' Originally settled in the region by Alorani tribesmen in the Age of Heroes and named Diroleton (Aloran''' - <*dir> "fort" + <*led> "town") by those settlers, the original city-state served as a major port and point of trade on the banks of the Alor River and the Pilliastrin Sea. By the time of the Cracking of the World, Diroleton was famed throughout the Ancient World as the largest city-state along the Pilliastrin Sea and was fabled for being the home of the Oracle. When the Palandrins conquered the Lower Alor River Valley, Diroleton was able to defend itself and maintain its sovereignty; some have stated that it was the fae prophet Abas who convinced the Palandrin emperors from taking the city, declaring it a city treated as holy by the Palkaran pantheon. As such, the Palandrin Empire never claimed possession of the city, and it is said that is why the city never was plagued by the undead during the Age of the Forsaken. Others, of course, credit this to the fact that the city's sovereignty enabled it to serve as a haven for disenfranchised and renegade wizards, sorcerers, and other practitioners of the Mysteries, and by the Caerdonic Age, Tirleidon (as the city was now known as) was the largest city in Elemontia and served as home for the University, the largest center of learning on the continent and rivaled only by the Knowledge Houses of Ji Potu in Huang Tso. 'Foennéan Occupation and Azhthor' By the time Azhthor began his campaign of conquest, Tirliede (as it was known by then) had maintained its sovereignty as a free city, due to its status as a holy site. As the Dark Lord began to take lands further and further south, and as his agents and Panak ranged further and further, the Foennéan Empire became more and more concerned, and in the mid-1500s they sent a force to occupy Tirliede to serve as a staging ground for their northern armies. After their own mages and armies laid siege to the city, the Overlord finally submitted to the Foennéans in 1548. By this time, the city had quite the reputation of harboring practitioners of the Mysteries who operated openly, and the Foéneans hoped to exploit the local population in their efforts to defeat the Dark Lord. Despite their efforts, however, they were unable to prevent Azhthor's forces from capturing the city in 1572, and the next seventeen years under the Dark Lord's oppression made the Foennéan occupation seem like a celebratory festival. '''Capital of the Alorréon Empire' When Azhthor was destroyed in 1585, Tirliede suffered the most during the Magical Deliquescence which followed, and it was only under the swift and sure rule of Ébierre Doréon, known as Ébierre the Just, that allowed the city to regain stability and strength, and by the time he had been declared king of Alorré later that year, Ébierre had named the city his new capital. Places of Note The Imperial City The Imperial City is restricted for nobility, clergy, and those with permits to enter the city. Permits are obtained by writ from the Lord Chancellor’s office or by any nobleman so long as said noble stamps the writ with his personal seal of office. It is walled and guarded at all times. The Imperial City houses all the bureaucratic offices of the Empire, the Imperial Palace complex itself, the personal estates of several of the greater nobility, several temples to specific members of the Palkara, and the infamous Imperial Crown Hotel for visiting dignitaries and nobility. Places of note include: The Imperial Palace Home of the Emperor, built in the latter half of the 23rd Century by Emperor Ovieux I and his son Ovieux II, the Imperial Palace features three magnificent Gothic keeps surrounded by a high stone wall enclosing great gardens and fountains. The barracks to the Gold and Blue Company Guards as well as the quarters for the Imperial Order of the Knights of the Sceptre are housed here. '''''The Imperial Crown The largest hotel in the world (five whole stories, several restaurants and tavern annexa, and vast, lush apartments for visiting dignitaries, nobles, and wealthy merchants capable of affording the expense. The Old City The original location of the walled Free City of Tirleidon. When the Dark Lord conquered Tirliede 450 years ago, this district served as his staging ground. Many guildhalls and fencing schools are located in this district. Old Market Square Square that houses the Oracle and Azecielle Keep. A large trading center. Grand Reive Temple Largest of Alorré’s cathedrals, dedicated to Naeloth and Vantha. The Vanthan nuns maintain their dormitories and perform their services here. It is rumored that their libraries contain more knowledge lost from the Deliquescence than those of the Alorréon University. The Oracle The Oracle of Tirliede, the oldest established building of the city; it is said the city grew around the Oracle. Fortunes told for one coren. The Keep of Azecielle Original stone keep from the original castle. Converted to city building in the late 23rd Century, and used as a prison from 24th to present day. At one time the Keep was used as the billet for the occupying troops of the Dark Lord Azhthor. Paldeoneth Chapterhouse Location for the Paldeoneth Knights’ headquarters, converted from one of the old guildhalls. Baker’s Guildhall Largest bakery in all of Alorré and center for the Baker’s Guild in Triliede. It is estimated that over two hundred loaves of bread are baked here every day. The DeVeuve Fencing School Founded by the infamous duelist Ombeme DeVeuve fifty years ago, this school teaches several styles of fencing in addition to the DeVeuve School. The Upper City District of the city north of the Imperial City serving as residential for many members of nobility. Delveaux Circle A wealthy neighborhood, near to the Warlord’s game preserve. The Martial Palace Home of the Warlord, featuring magnificent gardens and stables. The barracks for the Warlord’s Green and Silver Company Guards are housed here, as are the quarters for the Imperial Dragoons. Alesienne Park Large park in one of the wealthiest residential quarters of the district. The park is an expansive forested area with twisting pathways, marble and bronze statues and even the remains of a pre-Palandrin megalith of standing stones, much like the great henges of Tiren and Lemmorae. There are plenty of amenities to pamper the recreational needs of the rich and nouveau riche, the aristocracy and the merchant princes, tennis courts, indoor and out, vast hedge mazes with plenty of discreet cul-de-sacs for trysts and private assignations, fountains, pools, gardens, croquet courses, and small paths for horseback riding. University Town Southern district between the Old and Inner walls. The Alorréon High Academy Largest learning center in Elemontia, with large, palatial grounds, many buildings, and many secrets. Inner Wall District Commercial district between the Old and Inner walls. The Quintecentennial Inn Inn at the corner of the Street of the Red Plum and North Oracle Road. Renamed recently by the new owners, the Inn recently has become famous for selling the “veusse,” named for Lord Veusse Panesques who invented the entrée as a means to eat meat without getting cards greasey. Presently the Quintecentennial Inn has a Writ of Exclusivity on the veusse due to patronage from the Minister of Finance. Danilarie’s Confectionary The most expensive and successful confectioner’s in all of Alorré. The proprietor, Reineun Danilarie, left his shoppe to his daughter to oversee while he left these shores to explore the New World a year ago. Lower City The Lower City refers to the entirety of western Tirliede south of the Imperial City. Primarily a haven for the lower classes, thieves and criminals, satyrs and other lowlifes. Lerano’s Bistro A rather famous (or infamous) restaurant serving the finest Thalian cuisine in all of Alorré. Lerano’s is not in the most savory of neighborhoods, and its rumored that Lerano Adadaro himelf has ties with Dàn Éceule Vier. Two Markets Perhaps the largest open market in Tirliede outside of the Old Market Square. The Barrens Region of the Lower City known to be a haven for thieves, cutthroats and bandits. It is not a place for gentlemen of quality. The Dancing Dryad Once nothing more than a simple tavern, due to the fortunes of Mistress Chaeryn, its present owner, the Dryad has become one of the more popular taverns in the Lower City, and a site for many gentry and nobility to “go slumming.” This is in part due to the sale of a drink known as the Emperor’s Balad, an expensive, strong and flavorful drink concocted by the proprietrix. The Docks Region of the Lower City along the southwestern shore of the Alor River, housing most of the cities tanneries, fisheries, warehouses and stockyards. Éunpille’s Port Largest of Tirliede’s trading ports, it boasts a shipping yard and numerous warehouses. North Banks Wealthy residential section on the eastern shore of the Alor River north of the Inner City and west of North Wall. West Banks Walled region just next to the Imperial City, a location for extremely expensive and wealthy shops and merchants catering exclusively to the nobility. Jeweler’s Gate Northern gate of the West Bank district leading into Upper City, named such because of the number of jewlery shops nearby. Gilmour’s Extremely expensive restaurant along the riverbank. Fresh seafood is a specialty. Madame Raintes’ Coiffeures A very old and very expensive hat and wig shoppe. Tangle Street District Region north of North Wall, housing small markets, modest apartments, and for the most part lower and merchant class citizens. New Market Region south of Dragonsgate Street and the Arena District and to the east of University Town. While there are several residential neighborhoods in New Market, this caters mostly to middle, merchant class. Jenault Theatre Open theatre-in-the-round that caters to the masses by playing the more popular comedies and tragedies of the previous. century. Currently, a revival of the Maulendaise play The Pirates of Balerus Coast is getting rave reviews. The Temple of the Paucair Home of the Archcardinal, again featuring magnificent grounds with gardens, stables, and fountains. The barracks for the Archcardinal’s Red, White and Black Company Guards are housed here. Arena District Region west of North Wall and north of Dragonsgate Street, named for the Grand Arena. The Grand Dragonhall Opera Famous opera house of Tirliede where many of Eastern Civilization’s greatest operas were first performed. Eunpove’s Grand Arena Tremendous arena named after Emperor Eunpove The Usurper in the 26th Century. The Imperial Parade Grounds Vast tract of land used primarily for military drill practice and equestrian training among the Imperial Army. The Cemetery of the Just Largest cemetery in the Eastern World and location for many duels, both sanctioned and illegal. The monuments and headstones here are memorials rather than actual gravemarkers, since the Alorréons cremate their dead. North Wall Region north of the Inner City district. Mostly a residential district for wealthy merchants. Raven’s Court A small park just catty-corner from the Obsidian Shard Society. The Obsidian Shard Society Once serving as the home of House Poulaines, this ancient structure in the Old Oetahran architechtural style, with its ornate stone walls, fierce gargoyles, and crennelations, looks more like a fortress than a gentleman’s club. It is said the Obsidian Shard Society is extremely exclusive, and a number of noted members of the Imperial Court—both in and out of favor—are active members. Lantres Temple Small temple, primarily dedicated to Ankalotha. Outer City Region to the far east of the city, as the city becomes more rural. Many estates of the wealthy merchant class and some of the more reclusive nobility exist here. The Wizard’s Tower An ancient tower that may be a remnant of the period when the Dark Lord controlled the city. Rumored to be haunted. Category:Cities Category:Alorré